Problem: Suppose that $a$ varies inversely with $b^2$. If $a=9$ when $b=2$, find the value of $a$ when $b=3$.
Explanation: Since $a$ varies inversely with $b^2$, $(a)(b^2)=k$ for some constant $k$. If $a=9$ when $b=2$, then $k=(9)(2^2)=(9)(4)=36$. So if $b=3$, \begin{align*} (a)(3^2)&=36
\\ 9a&=36
\\\Rightarrow\qquad a&=\boxed{4}
\end{align*}